


i found a letter

by Skyepilot



Series: Charm School [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biting, Eating, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Letters, Makeouts, Older Man/Younger Woman, Writing, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: written for #byebyehiatus for the prompt "Daisy finds a love letter by accident". Sequel to "cat that ate the canary".  Daisy finds a letter that Phil has written her in her trash can.





	

She's in her room, cleaning it up, because it's in kind of an embarrassing state.

If it were just her in here, no big deal. And he's really neat (like, too neat, possibly).

Checking the piece of paper on her bedside table, she wads it up, it's of no consequence, and tosses it towards the trash.

It bounces in a miss, and she sighs, and walks the three steps it takes to bend and pick it up off the floor.

That's when she notices the piece of paper in her trashcan, and the distinctive handwriting on it.

Not hers.

Taking it out, she undoes it carefully, and sits down on the edge of her bed to look it over.

At first, she thinks it must be a field report (it's on SHIELD letterhead) but when she starts to read, it's clear that it's not.

It's him, writing to her, before their first date.

I mean, there's no actual date written on the letter, but she feels sure of it. Because he had told her he had some things he wanted to get straight first.

The coffee date, in the common area, in front of everyone, was fine, if too public.

Even though it had only been a few hours between them hitting the mats and meeting for coffee, he'd managed to get it together pretty well.

The conversation was hardly even awkward, at least, by any dating standards she had to measure by.

This letter, though, it's not the stuff he said to her.

_"There are so many things I wanted to say, so let me start with this."_

_"I just never wanted to get in your way."_

_"My position within SHIELD made the possibility of there being an us seem impossible."_

_"I blamed myself for so much of what happened."_

The funny part is, he must've thrown it in her trash when he was in her room last night.

But, when?

And if he never wanted her to see it, why is it in the trash in _her_ room?

Knowing him, he probably thought it wasn't good enough, or the right words.

He is kind of a lot better expressing himself physically, to say the least.

She's getting turned on just thinking about kissing him right now, and even though they're going to eat takeout pasta, with extra garlic, she's definitely making out with him later.

What if she shouldn't say anything about this?

Maybe she should throw it away and pretend she never found it.

Her door comes open, and he's standing there, holding a couple of plastic bags with the to-go containers inside.

"Homemade gnocchi," he tells her, holding the door open with his foot. "You're going to love it."

She stands to help him, and takes one of the bags when he sees the paper in her hand.

"That was-"

He looks slightly panicked and puts everything down on the desk against the wall.

"It was in my trash," she tells him. "Why did you throw it away?"

"Because it was on SHIELD letterhead," he shrugs. "I'm not going to hand you all my feelings written down on SHIELD letterhead, right? It's not even our letterhead,," he adds, pointing to the page.

Yeah, it's the way the new Director likes it.

"Were you going to give me this letter, though?" she wants to know.

"Yes," he says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I was going to find some really great stationary, first. The next time I went into the city."

"Now I've read all of it," she sighs, feeling a bit cheated by her own curiosity. "It's really sweet. No one's written me a letter that said I made them feel like ' _there's always light no matter the darkness_ ' or that my eyes are _'the first place I always want to look_ '."

She realizes she's getting emotional too late, and he hugs her against his chest, and she can feel the tears soaking into his shirt.

"But those things are true," he says softly, rubbing her back, and she feels his lips press against her forehead. "Now I'm just going to have to write another."

"NO!" she says so loudly he jumps. "I want this on some proper letterhead. So I can keep it. Forever."

"Okay," he smiles, and it gets bigger the longer he thinks about it. Then kisses her on the mouth.

"You're also," she says, going back in again. "A really good kisser."

He makes a little pleased noise at the back of his throat, and she helps him along when he lifts her, and moves his hand blindly to push the containers out of the way to set her on the edge of the desk.

Her nails scrape along the short hair on the back of his neck, as he insinuates himself between her knees and she tilts her head, so that she can get him to open his mouth, and his hands slap against the wall, bracing himself against it, when their tongues slip against each other.

She uses her teeth on his bottom lip, when he bucks against her, catching his breath, he stops, his eyes dark and wide as he leans his forehead against hers.

"Our food Is going to get cold," he murmurs, low, and totally lacking conviction.

"You're right," she answers, running her thumb across his bottom lip, the red indent already fading.

She wonders if he'd let her give him something more permanent, like a hickey.

"We should probably eat," she adds, meeting his eyes.

"Okay," he answers, and then kisses her quickly, then again, and then slips his tongue across her top lip, and somehow it all starts up again, with her face held between his hands, while his tongue grazes the roof of her mouth.

She moans and pulls him in closer to her, by his belt. He looks cute today, she should tell him that. Like he picked that shirt out because he wanted to impress her. Maybe.

It's all soft and touchable, and she really wants to touch-

"Phil!" she says his name sharply, and grabs a handful of his hair and gently tugs.

"Did you-" he starts to ask, taking his mouth away from her neck. "Is that- A no hickey rule?"

"Maybe we should do this after dinner?" she suggests. "It might get more involved."

"Oh," he answers a moment later, as a smirk starts to form. "You liked all of-"

"Yeah," she says, pulling on her top lip with her teeth. "A lot."

"Okay."

He sounds way too eager, and backs away, letting out a breath, smoothing his hair down with his fingers.

She starts to open up some of the containers, and the food is still warm.

"You're a good kisser, too," he mentions, as he takes the plasticware out of their plastic wrappers with the little packets of salt and pepper. "I like kissing you."

"You should write it down," she grins, taking the top off the dressing carefully, so she doesn't spill it (because that smell will linger for days).

"I think I will," he smiles back.


End file.
